My time
by xbeckyblue252x
Summary: It's time to step up, and follow our dreams.


**Camp rock is over. The guys are back on the music scene, better then ever. **

**They're creating a few music videos, and taking time off for themselves.**

**What obstacles will come their way?**

**Rebecca Woods is one of the lucky girls to get into the music videos.**

**How will she affect the guys? What dramas come with her? Only time will tell.**

_A/N: I wanted to focus more on the guys, and their lives. (Nate 18, Shane 20, Kevin 21, Rebecca 18)_

_So before each character changes. I will state a name of which point of view its in. Ie. Shane's POV. _

_I also decided I'd like to use 'Jonas Brother's song titles as the chapter names/inspirations. _

----

**Rebecca's POV:**

Restlessly sitting on a high chair in the overly bright make-up room, I sat in amongst a group of girls who all looked roughly around my age, and out of this bunch I fortunately knew one of the girls, actually related to her. Each of us had been selected to participate in one of 'Connect 3's music videos, which was a remake of _'Poor Unfortunate Souls'_ and based off of the hit movie 'The little mermaid'. Of course we were all stoked, a few seemed to insist on boasting about how they got in, which I just rolled my eyes at. "I'm here because _my daddy_ is one of the hosts for hot tunes" one girl said smilingly brightly.

"_Well,_ my mother is **Tj Tyler**." All eyes set on the confident looking blonde who straightened up in her seat. _Yep, that's her, my sister, well she's my stepsister and once again she's bragging about h- our mum again._ "Yes, you see, every time she wins another Grammy, I add another charm to my bracelet, soon it's gonna be _so full_, I'll have to start a necklace." She placed the tips of right hands' fingers on her lips and snickered a little bit. "I've met the guys before, at _**Camp Rock**_…" the girls gasped, and I just had a smirk on my face. "…I'm Tess Tyler, but I don't think anyone could forget-"

"**Quiet down girls." **A bold voice interrupted Tess, as three figures emerged in front of the room and stood before us. First there was Andy Webb, the director. On the side of him were his two personal assistances, Sean and Holly. "You've all been selected, by myself, and had the approval by the members of Connect 3." Propping himself on the table behind him, one of Andy's assistances handed him a large booklet. I could tell this was going to be one long day.

After what felt like forever, Andy closed his booklet. "I expect nothing but 110% _every time_ we take a shot. If you stuff up _it doesn't matter_, keep it flowing, _if_ you stop, then you're risking your position to be here. Are we clear?" Myself, and the girls nodded vigorously. **"I can't hear you?"** he boomed. **"YES SIR!"** we shouted back, which caused a smile to form on his face. "Excellent. I'll see you on set in an hour." Walking out of the room, Andy left with Holly following behind, leaving Sean to explain what was to happen.

As we had our names called out we all received a black booklet each, which had our names printed on the front in large bold golden letters. "This shows what each costume looks like, for each character, it also lists what you're expected to do in each scene. Some examples are, some of you will be in similar groups, one of you might have a lead roll, and so on." Sean spoke for a few more minutes till we all had a clearer understanding. I think we all still couldn't believe we were actually here, and filming along side the 'Connect 3'.

Tess didn't seem as phased because she had her chance to meet the guys and spend a bit of time with them, which I never heard the end of. _'Oh we did this together, Shane taught a dance class, The guys sung and were totally into me and my performance, blabhalh'_ and also being in the spotlight her whole life it wasn't as exciting, where as for me this was all new. This was a bigger deal because it was my first time recording for a professional and well-known band. I've done a few dance concerts, and sung with groups of people but this was by far different. I was going to be on TV, even if I'd been seen a few times here and there, I was still going to be seen and I couldn't afford any stuff ups. Suddenly my nerves kicked in, and butterflies were set loose in my stomach.

Holly reappeared in the room, with a few other people standing behind her. "Time for make-up and hair." Glancing through the booklet, the first scene was an underwater sequence. Some of us were dressing up as mermaids, fish, and the main was going to be Ursula, which I'd seen the costume photos in the booklet and I personally would be happy to be any of the characters, even Ursula, it was different and out there. "Ms. Tyler?" Tess and I both glanced over, and the lady took a second glance at the list "Oh, Rebecca Tyler." Tess leaned back down crossing her arms over her chest; I could feel her eyes pierce into the back of my head.

Oh and how am I related to Tess? Well long story short… My father Mike, and Tess's mother TJ met at a premier, and like Tess, TJ was a stubborn lady who refused to change herself for the benefit of others. So by her stubborn nature our last names had been changed to Tyler to suit her, though I still used Woods at times. It was all to confusing, but at times I liked the idea of not having anything to do with either of those two spoilt blonde cows.

Adjusting myself into my new seat, I placed both my arms down on the armrests clinging tightly around them. "My name is Marie, and I'll be doing your hair and make-up whilst you shoot this clip. Any questions you have, come to me, and I'm more then happy to help." I gave her a thankful smile and I closed my eyes waiting for a pound of makeup to be smeared on my face. "Here we go." I felt the sponges begin to lightly dab against my skin, and around my nose, which tickled a little causing me to scrunch my nose and shift in my seat. "Ms. Tyler, stay still." I began to cuss under my breath. _'I am still, if I sat anymore still I'd be a freaking statue.' _ I felt a few more dabs, adjusting my hair into some weird style, a bit of spray, brushes against my skin and I was finally done. Opening my eyes, the room was quiet. _Thought it was a little to quiet compared to before._ The girls must have left a little while ago; and I was the last to leave.

Not seeing myself in the mirror yet, I saw the last costume hanging on the rail by itself. Wandering over to it, I walked into one of the changing booths. Slipping out of my casual outfit, which I placed into my backpack, I stood into the circular hole and pulled up what was my costume. "This can't be the outfit?" I announced, taking a look down at myself. "You read your booklet yes?" Marie called out from the other side of the door. "Yes, but this can't be it." I opened the door to expose my outfit, and a huge grin appeared on Marie's face. "Don't laugh." I slammed the door shut. "I won't, you look cute." I didn't believe her obviously, but I opened the door slowly.

Stepping out of my booth and placing my backpack on one of the tables, I looked in a full-length mirror. I couldn't believe I was going to be going out in this… I twirled and examined myself from every angle possible. Suddenly the door opened. "Is there a Ms. Tyler in here?" the voice was so familiar, and I turned around. I don't think my mouth could of dropped any lower.


End file.
